Piccolo's Syn
by Tragically Nimaweh
Summary: A reptilian woman lands on earth wishing only for a place to die alone and in peace. When she finds herself in the company of a well known Z team, will she be able to just walk away or can a brooding nemek change her mind.
1. Being Idle

This is my first fic on this network so bear with me…I just fixed the chapter separation thingy. Please r/r. Any response would be appreciated. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Piccolo or any of the other colorful characters in the Z clan…though God willing someday I will!...sorry…I do however own Syn and the Varans…they're MINE so back off!!...sorry again.

A rare peace found its way to earth and the Z fighters. It had been almost four years since the Cell games and Goku's heroic sacrifice, and the heroes were settling into lives more ordinary. The treacherous evil was gone, and the fighters found they could now rest without the fear of losing a loved one at any moment. The cities had lapsed into a state of almost complete ignorance of the actual events that took place at the Cell games. Consequently they also retained no real knowledge of the Z fighters, so the gang was left to live their lives peacefully.

Vegeta and Bulma watched their son grow in their humble home near Capsule Corp. Krillin had found love in the beautiful yet powerful form of Android 18, and the two often kept company with Master Roshi and Turtle on Kame's Island. Yamcha...well he seemed to be around. Gohan now labored endlessly at his studies. Chi Chi was determined that her young scholar catch up on everything he had missed. Gohan paused only to spend time with his idolizing little brother, Goten, and visit his old companions in the city, hoping to see his oldest friend and mentor there. After the games, Piccolo returned to the serenity of the mountains. He had, however, over the years grown accustomed to the friendships he had gained and returned often to, if nothing else, meet a challenge to a friendly bout with Krillin. In this manner the Z fighters continued their lives, hoping the worst was behind them.

Piccolo watched from the corner of his eyes as Yamcha paced to yard. He, like Piccolo, had come to pay a visit on the Briefs' household. Gohan and Goten were often found here, perhaps to escape the ever-burning wrath of their mother. The two half Saiya-jins were currently engaged in a tireless wrestling match with the now five-year-old Trunks. Krillin was also visiting this day and was engrossed in what was probably a highly argumentative discussion with Bulma. Vegeta was nowhere in sight. *Good thing* Piccolo thought, letting a smirk cross his face. He had been meditating in the shade of an oak until Yamcha's pacing had become too much of an annoyance and his attention had been turned to the human. 

"It's too quiet." 

Yamcha said, yanking Krillin and Bulma out of conversation.

"What are you talking about, dude?" 

Krillin rubbed the black fuzz on his head, perplexed. After a lifetime sporting the queue-ball hair stylings of a Buddhist monk, he was now trying to grow it out. 18 really had made him a new man. 

"It's been too long." 

Yamcha continued. The two only stared blankly back at him. Piccolo saw that the children had stopped wrestling and Gohan was now sharing much the same look as Krillin and Bulma. 

"The world has not once needed our protection since Cell was destroyed. We all thought we would be in trouble without Goku around but here we are, almost four years later, sitting on our butts, watching the flowers grow." 

Yamcha motioned to Bulma's small flower garden at the side of their dome shaped house. Piccolo hated to admit that the human was right. He himself had sensed a change, as if something was coming. 

"Our time of peace has been too long. Any day now, an unspeakable evil that seems beatable at first but who's power will increase with every horrible act it commits until it becomes some sort of unstoppable super evilly bent on destroying our planet will fall from the sky right into our laps!" 

He finished with a flourish of hand gestures and stood awaiting a response. The others remained blank and speechless, surprised by the outburst. Piccolo pondered briefly whether or not Yamcha had sensed the same disturbance he had. But as if on queue, a distant sound caught his attention. It was very faint but he immediately identified it. The harsh sound of crunching metal accompanied by the cracking of tree limbs, all followed by the shuddering of the earth as it broke the fall of something big. There was a crash somewhere in the east. He glanced around; knowing no one else had heard it. 

"If you will excuse me." 

He said, his deep even voice breaking the silence. He stood up and grabbed his cape that hung on a nearby branch. He took off toward the origin of the sounds, offering no more explanation. He heard the protests of the others but knew they would not follow him. If he had required assistance, he would have asked. The landscape was soon a blur beneath him. He calculated just how far east the crash might have been based on the intensity of the sounds he heard. It should not be far by his standards. He scanned the scenery in front of him, looking for a sign and soon found one. A trail of smoke made its way lazily to the top of the sky. At the source lay a dull honeycomb shaped pod, wedged between two massive trees. A line of destruction extended possibly 800 meters to the south where trees and brush had been flattened to the earth. 

He landed a short distance from the ship, wary of what could be inside. Hearing no movement in or around the pod, he approached cautiously. The craft was old. Worn markings in the hull suggested it had seen battle or perhaps other landings like this one. He moved aside a fallen branch to examine the inscriptions on what looked to be a door panel. Finding these writings unfamiliar he felt along the edge of the panel in hopes of finding a handle or switch to open the ship. His hand moved along a depression in the hull, and he heard a click. A small lever extended from the panel. Piccolo drew his hand back. He found the way in. He hoped he could handle whatever came out. He took hold of the lever and turned. The handle twisted completely around three times before there was another click and the panel gave. It slid to the side and Piccolo was met with a billow of smoke. He coughed and waved the smoke aside. As he stepped inside, his keen eyesight adjusted quickly to the dim and flickering light. The pod was only large enough for one and he had to duck in this small back portion of the ship. He shifted to the front of the sip and turned the pilot seat toward him. His eyes widened momentarily. 

A young woman was slumped unconscious in the chair. He first thought her to be dead but on closer inspection saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. She was slender built and looked small in the dreary ship. The lights overhead played across creamy olive green skin. Her chestnut brown hair was matted against her face, framing high cheekbones. Though she was trapped in unconscious sleep, her face held a look of willfulness. He leaned toward her and swept the matted hair from her forehead. He stood back and let his hand drop to his side. What should he do with this creature? Her wounds were not extensive, and she would probably wake in only a few hours. If her intentions were evil, would they be safe with her in their custody? Her power level was difficult to read while she was unconscious, but her body did not suggest any extensive training. He decided the best course of action would be to take her to Bulma's so that she could be treated and then watched. He bent to remove the restraints and noticed there was more holding her than just seatbelts. She was bound to the chair. Her legs were bound and there was evidence that at one time her hands were too. Her wrists were red and covered in crusted blood where two metal rings had bound them to the arms of the chair. Piccolo quickly undid all restraints and hoisted the creature into his arms. In moments he was back at Bulma's.


	2. Being a Deadly Virus

Syn looked out the view window at the planet below her and let out a sigh of relief. Though she did not look forward to whatever could possibly come, she would be content for now to free herself of her box-like prison. She watched as the sun peeked over the planet's horizon sending rays of light illuminating its surface. Greens and browns and blues were visible beneath a swirling blanket of white that was constantly in motion. It was breathtaking. She dreamed as a child of living in a place like this. She had dreamed of a wonderful spaceship landing in the Square and sweeping her off to some exotic land far from the barren waste that was Varan. She could only look back to her homeland with contempt now. She closed her eyes remembering her last few days on Varan.

She remembered the look of fear on the man's face as she approached him in the quarantine tank. She held the gun down at her side, stricken by the sight of him. He was unkempt, forced to wallow in his own waste and shook with every breath. His olive skin had gone pallid, and scars from incisions, injections, living autopsies, and possibly beatings covered his body. He was no longer the man he once was, who ever that might have been. He was now just a shadow. She raised the gun. The fear in his eyes seemed to subside. She knew it was never her he feared. The horror had been in his face since the day he was exposed to the virus. She cocked the gun. 

The virus should have died with the doctors who created it. But Varan's prestigious men of science and medicine had to keep it alive. They swore they could harness it, could make a vaccine. It would be a medical breakthrough. Hundreds of subjects later, they had gotten nowhere and must keep the virus alive the only way they know how: passing from living host to living host. They always kept an infected host alive in this cell, shoving another one in when the former is about to die. 

She took a step forward. This one was going to die in a few days and she knew what they planned to do with the next. The man began to shake more violently than before, and the terror returned to his face. *Curious* she thought but soon understood his actions. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, a shot fired, her quarantine hood was pulled from her head, and she was pushed forward into the arms of the now dying host. Her frantic shot had been true, but the man had a few breaths of life left. She knew those infected breaths were already coursing through her system. That was the nature of the virus. It spread quickly and killed silently. She would be dead within a month. Her mission failed…unless she could kill herself. She reached for her gun, but it was already in the hands of her attacker. 

"Tsk tsk Syn. You know better than to meddle in Father's business." 

The voice was her brother's and he stood shaking his forefinger at her. 

"And you know what he plans to do with this virus, Bryn. Millions of people will die."

She shuddered at the prospect of being the one to cause that travesty: the complete destruction of an entire race. 

"Our planet is already dead. Our only hope in colonizing another is to wipe it out with our only weapon."

Bryn gestured to her. She was that weapon now.

"We aren't a conquering race and if we want to survive, this is the only way we can do it."

Bryn almost sounded pleading. An opening radio frequency sounded above them. Lord Var's voice came through. They both looked up.

"Did you catch our intruder?"

"Yes, Father," Bryn looked back to his sister, meeting her gaze with a cold stare. "…And I would also like to report that we have our new host. The plan may be carried out soon."

His voice was hard and unmoving. Syn could never forget that look.

"Wonderful." Lord Var's voice came through.

"Father?" Syn addressed him, ready to make a final stand against his course of action. There was a long pause.

"Syn…I…always feared those thoughts in your head would get you into trouble but I never imagined you would do something so foolish."

His voice was resigned. It had only taken him that moment of pause to accept the fact that his daughter was going to die, and she was filled with despise for it. 

"Father, let this virus die with me. We turned this world into the waste it is. We must live with it. A whole planet should not suffer for our own mistakes." 

She instinctively looked to her big brother for support but she knew she would find none. His stare remained icy. 

"We have no other choice."

His radio transmission ended and a heavy silence fill over the tank. She met her brother's gaze once more and held it. They shared the same jade eyes, the same blood, even the same laugh she thought, remembering that there once were times when they could laugh. Now her blood was poisoned, though in her heart she knew that his was tainted with something far worse.

In two days time she had been sealed in this vessel and sent off to a world not too distant where the creatures shared a blood composition similar to there own. Siliak was the planet, inhabited by a race of cold-blooded creatures like themselves. They were her targets. She would infect their lives the moment they found her and she would be unable to stop it.

Once on route Syn wasted no time. She worked a day and a night (or what she expected would have been that long) to get her hands free of their bonds. A metal ring clasped each wrist to the arms of her chair. The release switch for the clasps was visible but just out of reach on the ship's control board. She violently jerked at her wrists, angling her hands in many different positions to find the best was to pull them free. The rings dug into her flesh and the stinging pain was constant, but she finally succeeded in cracking a bone in her right hand and sliding it free. She hit the release switch that had taunted her since take off and hugged her newly freed wrist to her chest. From there she easily hacked into the ships computer system and changed the coordinates to reach a planet where she knew she could do no damage: Earth. The humans were warm-blooded aliens and could not contract her disease. She knew of reptilian creatures that thrived on the planet and shared their cold-bloodedness, but their genetic makeup was so different and the structure so under evolved, there could be no damage there either. 

Syn was jarred to the present as the craft hit the atmosphere. She watched the burn up through the window. The ride was becoming shaky but the craft could make it. *Almost through* she thought. Turbulence hit the pod and her small world was thrown to the side. Her attention was drawn to the window as a small crack formed in the glass. Another jolt and the small crack was suddenly a large one. She clenched her eyes shut and gripped the arms of her chair, immediately sending a searing pain through her arm. She screamed and opened her eyes, briefly viewing the top of a forest before everything went black.

***

Syn felt herself returning to the conscious realm. She had dreamed of a lush green land inhabited by her people. They were happy. Even she was happy…until she approached one of her Varan brothers and touched his shoulder. They began to drop dead one by one, and the fertile lands began to decay. She was soon alone, left with only the shadow of screams and the guilt on her shoulders. But now it was ending, the scene dissolving in a bright light. Too bright. She opened her eyes, but the bright light remained. Slowly, she became aware of the light's origin. A window next to her bed let the late afternoon sun bathe her face. She covered her eyes and tried to forget the sun. That brought her attention to the bed. She wondered briefly if she was still asleep and then uncovered her eyes to survey her surroundings. 

She was indeed on a bed in a small white room. Some medical equipment was set up to her right monitoring her heartbeats. She listened to the double beeps that were trying to follow her twin hearts syncopated beating. Something from across the room moved and now there was a curious blue haired woman standing over her.

"You're awake!" she said cheerfully.

Syn scrambled to put things together but her mind wasn't working fast enough. 

"What are you…" she managed.

"My name is Bulma. I'm human. This is Earth, where we humans live." She paused before adding, "What are you?"

The woman now seemed satisfied and she waited for an answer. It was not exactly the information Syn was looking for. She knew what planet this was. Another movement across the room brought Syn's attention to a second presence. This one was a man. He stood at the opposite wall with his arms crossing his chest. Though mostly in shadow, she knew he was watching her. Straightening up, he took a step toward her. Now he was bathed in light. He wasn't human. He was a green creature…almost reptilian. Her first reaction was to scream. She had to get him away. She knew that if he was susceptible to the virus, it was already too late, but she needed to believe she could save him.

"Get out!" she yelled and sat bolt upright.

Startled, he seemed to take a defensive stance.

"If you value your life you will leave."

She tried to sound pleading and not hostile as he probably suspected she was.

"It's okay! He's a good guy. He just looks kind of broody and he gets in a mood sometimes, but that's his way." Bulma said, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter who he is," Syn said, looking desperately into Bulma's face, "I need him out!"

She turned back to face the green man, but he had already gone. Syn hadn't even heard the door open. 

"I believe he may require some sort of explanation for that one. It's only fair. He did save your life. Who knows what would have happened to you trapped out in that jungle alone."

Bulma busied herself at a computer beside the heart monitor while she talked. Syn let what the woman said sink in. She would have died, with no alien contact, possible saving the life of at least one man.

"Who was he?" she asked.

Perhaps the woman could at best ease her worries or at worst confirm her fears.

"Piccolo? He's a friend. Like I said you don't need to worry about him. He's one of us…He used to be evil but that was a long time ago."

"One of you?"

Syn was perplexed. She knew the woman didn't mean he was human. Maybe she had fallen into some sort of strange cult.

"Well one of them…a Z fighter. Protectors of the Earth. They fight for good. He has saved humanity on his own a number of times."

Syn was beginning to be impressed but this still did not help her.

"I think I will need to explain my behavior so that you may be able to help me…" she paused grasping for an explanation. She did not want to reveal that she was an implement of death. "I come from a reptilian race of people, the Varans. Long ago our ancestors developed a defense mechanism to ward off a stronger reptilian race that threatened to conquer them. They were able to modify their body chemistry to make it one that was unbearable and actually poisonous to the enemy race. I don't know how it was done or what exactly the other race found poisonous, but they were soon extinct and the Varans prospered. The strange chemistry remained, and we have recently found that it is still poison though not as deadly."

She took a breath. The story was actually part of an old myth passed down by the elders. Somewhere in the long version, the questions 'why is our skin is green' and 'why do we have two hearts' are answered.

"That certainly is a good reason for alarm but I assure you; Piccolo is no lizard…no offense. The Nemeks are more slug-like than anything else. His body is completely alien to anything I have ever seen. In fact I don't think he's ever been sick before."

That was reassuring to hear but she wasn't satisfied. She spotted a microscope along with a mess of other gizmos on a counter across the room. This must be some sort of medical facility. She realized she had never asked where she was.

"Would it be all right if I ran a test…to be sure."

"Of course" came the cheerful reply.

"I need only a blood sample from…Piccolo is it? Oh and a needle." 

Syn crossed the room to the microscope as Bulma bustled out the room. Shortly after she returned with the supplies.

"I happen to have a sample on hand. He doesn't generally let me get close to him with a needle."

Bulma held up a vile of purple fluid. She dropped it on a slide and handed it and the needle to Syn. She pricked her middle finger and squeezed a drop of her own blue blood onto the slide. She placed the slide under the lens and focused. She attempted to swirl the blood together with the needle but the blood would not mix. It was like oil and water. She smiled, relieved. It was as she had hoped and as Bulma had suspected. Syn turned to Bulma. 

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble I'm sure I caused."

Bulma smiled that cheerful-no-worries smile again.

"Don't worry about it. But now that you're up I'm sure you'll want a warm shower and a nice clean change of clothes."

Syn suddenly became aware of how dirty she must have actually been. She was in that pod for almost a week.

"Thank you." Syn said.

"I'll be right back with towels and something to wear."

She held up her hand in a wave and opened the door to leave.

"Bulma…" The woman paused and turned back, "My name is Syn."

Bulma smiled again and left the room.


	3. Being a Plot that Thickens

Piccolo closed his eyes, tuning out all senses: the sounds of civilization, the breeze on his face, the fragrant smell of Bulma's roses, all faded away. He was left in a dark void with only his thoughts. But that was not good enough. He cleared his mind and let all thoughts fall away. He was now left to concentrate on something more. He reached out of himself tuning into the essence of the land. He concentrated on being linked with that Ki and drawing on its power. An unfamiliar presence interfered in his meditation. He was aware of someone approaching. He slowly allowed himself to be pulled back to the physical world. 

He opened an eye to discern the nature of his visitor. It was the alien woman. She was on her feet, clean and in fresh clothing. She wore the loose trousers of a Capsule Corp. jumpsuit and a light tank top. The pant legs were tucked into a pair of black boots. Probably all were Bulma's. As she drew closer, Piccolo noticed a difference in her skin. The soft flesh of her neck and arms became a coarser, scale-like texture towards the top of her shoulders and most likely down her back, the area that would most need protection. She was indeed a reptilian creature as Bulma had said. She approached him cautiously but not with fear. Bulma had explained the girl's actions to him but he felt there was something more. She stopped a few feet from where he hovered and waited for him to acknowledge her. He lifted his eyes to her unreadable face. 

"I would like to apologize for the way I reacted earlier. My actions were not from any fear or malice…just ignorance of your kind." 

Her voice was clear and diplomatic. Piccolo said nothing so she continued.

"My concern was that…"

He knew what she claimed her concerns to be and he held his hand up in protest.

"No need to apologize. Bulma has already explained. I thank you for your concern."

The lizard girl stood uncertainly. She apparently had her speech ready and was now unsure how to proceed. He settled back down ready to return to his meditation.

"I also want to thank you…for saving my life.""

He looked back to her. The woman's stately composure was back. The words were empty. As if life was not much worth saving. He searched her face but could find no expression there. She almost seemed sorry he had saved her. 

"It was nothing." He replied, sure that she would not argue the fact.

"Bulma tells me you can take me to my ship." She continued.

"Will you be leaving so soon?" Piccolo stood up. "I'm afraid that might not be possible your ship was badly damaged."

He reached for his cape draped over a branch in the tree above him.

"I have no intensions of leaving this planet," she said sadly, "but I must reach my ship."

"Then we will leave now. Do you know Bukujutsu?" he asked, studying her.

"No. Few on my planet have been able to master the ability of flight."

Piccolo considered and then held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to him, lifting her under her knees and supporting her back. Without another word they flew into the air and east to the crash site. Piccolo reflected on all that the woman had said. She was hiding something but her intentions did not seen to be evil. He needed to learn her story and why she was here. He heard her gasp and felt a change in the erratic heartbeat against his chest. 

"I never knew it could be like this."

He slowed his flight allowing her to catch a better view of the scenery.

"All this green...It's beautiful."

Piccolo hadn't realized that this creature's planet could be so different from their own but that was easily possible. 

"It is a wonder...not to be taken for granted," he said as they passed through the valley of a twin peaked mountain. 

The mountain was covered in green. Near the top the tree line gave way to gray stone littered with patches of white where snow had fallen.

"My planet is dying." she began. "All rock and desert. It was once like this...I'm sure it was."

Piccolo felt her shudder as if reliving a horrible memory.

"You were sent here." Piccolo said remembering the bindings.

He hoped to get her to talk.

"I was exiled...I stole something from a powerful leader."

She kept her eyes to the foliage below.

"A thief." Piccolo said, mostly to himself. "Does it not get costly for your planet to send every criminal into space with a ship."

She laughed.

"Most criminals are sentenced to death but they could not kill me. It would be their crime to kill someone of my blood."

She laughed again as if there was a joke he did not get.

"You are of royal blood." Piccolo simply made the statement more than asked.

"You could say that. My father is a very powerful leader...the man I stole from."

There was sadness in her eyes though she tried to look away.

"And he sent you to earth."

"No...A much more dangerous planet. I changed the destination."

They flew on in silence.

"There it is." Piccolo said, descending to the forest floor and the wreckage site.

He set the woman down gently and she made her way through the wreckage to the cockpit. He watched as she tried to get the computer working. A crunching sound like the snap of a twig in the brush nearby made Piccolo alert. He remained still, listening for the sound. Three strange looking men emerged from the brush. They were some form of androids. Only one carried a weapon. The lizard woman was now standing in the ships entrance, a look of determination on her face.

"You are ordered to come with us. Step down and return peacefully."

The metallic android with the weapon had stepped forward and spoke. Piccolo instinctively also took a step forward to offer protection.

"I will not be taken. You will have to kill me."

The woman had a hard will. The android turned to Piccolo.

"This is not your business. You will be advised to stand down."

Piccolo took a defensive stance.

"I'm afraid I've made it my business."

"Very well."

As the lead droid said it, the two other droids quickly moved forward. Piccolo sent a kick to the stomach of the first approaching droid, sending him into the body of the speaking droid. The second executed a right hook that Piccolo caught in his left hand. The droids were strong but obviously not trained to fight. He smashed his right fist into the droid, bashing in the metal skull. The droid fell to the ground in a heap. The woman tried a spinning kick to one of the androids head from her spot at the ship entrance. The droid caught her foot. Bracing her arms against the ship door frame, she kicked the droid in the head with her free foot. He shook his head and twisted the foot in his hand. The android wrenched her loose from her brace and the woman fell to the ground, her back hitting the edge of the ship's floor. Piccolo grabbed the droid from behind hoisting him over his head. The last droid lifted his laser-like weapon, aiming at the woman still shocked from the fall.

"NO!" Piccolo threw his baggage at the last droid but not before the shot was fired.


	4. Being Rejected

A chill breeze kissed Syn's face and arms and she shivered. She took a deep breath. The morning air was crisp and full of wonderful fragrances. The ground beneath her was soft and cool. Was she on a bed again? No. It was grass. She recognized the smell but the blades felt like velvet beneath her. The few patches of grass on Varan were nothing like this. The blades there were coarse and hard, but she knew this was grass. She opened her eyes and sat up. Above her towered the rising mountain peak. The summit was shrouded somewhere above the clouds. She was on a large grassy outcropping overlooking the tree-filled valley far below. Across the valley she saw the twin peak just as impressive as the one above her.

She spotted Piccolo standing at the edge of the cliff, watching the sunrise to the east. It was morning already? What time did they arrive at the crash site? She watched the alien Piccolo. He stood, unmoving, his back to her. The breezed tugged at his white cloak. He was a remarkably powerful creature. His stance, every muscle, every movement of his body commanded a respect, but his eyes...endless black pools always searching for something more than...more than what? His eyes were how she knew he didn't trust her. Perhaps even now he contemplated leaving her on this mountain. He turned to face her, possibly sensing her stare.

"I think I fell down..." she managed, furrowing her brow.

She suddenly realized she had no idea what happened. To her surprise, the creature smiled.

"A tranquilizer. I tried to stop it. They apparently had no intentions in killing you."

She knew he wanted an explanation. She got away with telling him half-truths before but she saw that he did not trust them.

"They want me back. They have a loc on my pod now so they will return. I wanted to destroy it before they could. The droids were probably sent shortly after my take off, to make sure I made my destination." 

All true she thought.

"Why so much trouble over a petty thief?" Piccolo was calling her bluff. "What was your crime?"

"I rebelled against a powerful decision...I killed a man."

The pale host's face flashed in her mind.

"Did he deserve death?"

"...No" 

She turned from him. There was a pause.

"Why do they want you back?"

She heard Piccolo take a step toward her.

"Why do you ask me these questions?" Syn stared at the gentle swaying of the grass at her feet. "My trouble is not your concern. You can leave me here on this cliff and go on with your life. I would bear you no malice. I would welcome death."

How true that was, she thought.

"I...could not do that." Piccolo said. His voice remained even, impossible to read. "Though you continue to lie, there is undeniably a heavy weight on your shoulders. I sense you are honorable...and that there is something great at stake here."

He took another step forward. She turned and faced him once more. His deep pools searched her own eyes.

"You are an intriguing creature." He said.

She lowered her head and stepped back.

"It must be left at that."

She couldn't allow her hearts to be clouded by any feelings. It could only lead to unnecessary pain. They stood in silence possibly trying to discern each other's thoughts. The chill wind made her shiver once more and she began to cough. She covered her mouth and braced herself against Piccolo's arm. The fit subsided and she looked at her hand. Blue blood spattered the green flesh.

"Are you alright?"

Piccolo's deep voice reached her.

"Of course." she smiled. "Perhaps this cold air is too much for a cold blooded lizard like me."

"Perhaps." he agreed, removing his cloak and draping it over her shoulders." I will take you back to West City."

***

The flight returning to Bulma's was silent. Syn remained wrapped in Piccolo's cloak, but he felt the occasional convulsion as the woman shivered in the cool morning air. When they arrived, Bulma was setting breakfast out for Vegeta and Krillin. Piccolo walked in the back door followed by Syn.

"You're back! I was beginning to get worried."

Bulma rushed to their side, looking them both up and down. She had become much fussier after Trunks was born. She was more like a mother. 

"We ran into trouble."

Piccolo moved on by Bulma and sat down in the next room. He could hear Syn telling Bulma and Krillin her story. She left out many of the details she had revealed to him. She was keeping distant. He knew that. She did not want to put any of them in the danger she must be in. He had worked that out on the fly home. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. The only thing he could do was wait.

The rest of the week seemed uneventful. Bulma had insisted Syn stay with them. After many futile arguments, she was left with no choice but to stay. Piccolo resolved to stay nearby, sure that her enemies would return. He spent this time observing her. She was learning about the ways and people of Earth. Bulma took an honest liking to her and the rest of the gang also accepted her easily. They trusted her because Piccolo accepted her.

For the most part, Syn avoided Piccolo and regarded him warily when they were in the same room. It was as if she thought he knew some deep dark secret and would expose her to the world. He noticed that she would on occasion become feint from coughing spells. She claimed it was adjusting to this rich air. That was a lie like everything else that came from her mouth.


	5. Being In Love

Near the end of the week, Piccolo found himself with time to meditate. Bulma was at Capsule Corp. working with her father on one invention or another. Vegeta had taken their son the gravity chamber. Syn was in the house watching television, a new discovery for her. Piccolo was hovering outside under his usual tree, when he heard the clamor of dishes coming from the kitchen. He hurried to the door and rushed inside. He found Syn supporting herself against the counter. Her breathing was heavy, as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Broken dishes lay at her feet.

"Syn..." he said stopping a few feet from her. 

She looked up. "I'm fine. These damn plates just slipped from my hands."

She started to bend over to pick them up but had to steady herself against the counter.

"There is no longer a need for you to hide yourself from us. You know that our intensions are not and never were to harm you."

She shook her head and began to walk away. Piccolo grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Listen to me! Something is wrong and you know it. Let us help you."

"No." She shrugged his hand off. "It is not you problem. I have matters larger than a mere cold to worry about. Your concerns are misdirected. I will not be here long."

She tried to back away but Piccolo caught her arm again.

"You can't continue to push me away." 

His normally unshakable voice was raised. He saw terror flash in the woman's eyes but her face remained hard. He let go of her arm.

"It's too late." 

His voice was once more refrained. Syn's face softened with his voice and she did not try to leave.

"Whatever you're trying to protect us from is part of our lives now. I…we care for your safety. We will fight for you."

Her eyes hardened again.

"You can't."

Syn turned abruptly and began to storm away but she faltered. She began gasping for air and collapsed to the floor. Piccolo was by her side immediately. He checked her pulse. The heartbeats were still there but faint. Beads of cold sweat were forming on her forehead. He acted instinctively. He wrapped her again in his cloak and flew her to the palace in the sky. Young Dende would be able to heal her. Dende and Mr. Po Po were already waiting for him when he arrived.

"So this is the alien child." Mr. Po Po said, teetering on tiptoe to get a view of her face.

"Dende, I need you to heal her."

"Of course"

Dende led the way to a bedchamber where she could be laid down. Dende had grown much since Piccolo had last seen him. He was a good choice for Kami's replacement as guardian. Dende closed his eyes and began to work.

***

For the third time since her arrival on Earth, Syn woke up not knowing where she was. She took in her surroundings. She was in a strange, ornately decorated room. The walls were carved from strange stone. Tapestries depicting momentous points in human history hung on the wall. The bed was large. Heavy velvet sheets and large plush pillows surrounded her. Piccolo stared out the room's only window his hands clasped behind his back.

"Kami's Palace." Piccolo said, answering the question before she asked. "It is a place where Earth's Guardian can watch over their home."

"Guardians?" she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"The Guardian's wish is only to serve and protect his people. Most do not even know this place exists."

His voice was distant and he did no turn from the window. She had pushed him away again.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked noncommittally.

She took a few experimental breaths. Her fever was gone. She felt fine, but that was the way of the disease. The fevers came rarely but the coughing fits would come and go until the end.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"Dende, the current Guardian is a healer. He removed the fever and cleared your chest of inflammation."

"I shall thank him."

"No need."

Syn was startled by the voice of a mere boy, an alien like Piccolo, in robes and followed by a short, rotund, black man. The bow took a deep bow.

"I am Dende and this is my friend Mr. Po Po."

Mr. Po Po took an awkward bow from behind him.

"I saw your bumpy arrival and had hoped to get the chance to meet you. I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Piccolo chuckled from his place at the window.

"You have a diplomatic tongue boy and you've kept your manners. You haven't let this Guardian business go to your head...Kami would be proud."

Dende shared a meaningful look with Piccolo.

"Thank you sir." Dende bowed again and turned back to her. "If you would like, Mr. Po Po could give you a tour of the tower. I need to speak with Mr. Piccolo."

"Certainly!" the funny little creature explained. "That would be lovely."

Syn nodded and eased herself out of the bed.

"Come this way my dear."

The little man ushered her from the room. Just as well. She needed to get away from Piccolo so that she could think.

"This is the main hall..." Mr. Po Po began.

She did not wish to lie to him anymore. He had said he cared for her, would fight for her. That had been what she was trying to avoid. Her new friends would be endangering their lives for a woman whose time was ending and a land they did not even know existed. She had barely known it existed. She decided she would leave as soon as Piccolo took her home. *Home* She laughed at herself for such a foolish thought. That house was no more her home than this palace was. 

"...And this is the butterfly garden!" Mr. Po Po was saying with much pride and enthusiasm. "Oh look there's one!"

He took off after it. Syn looked up and around her. Syn had been lost in her thought the entire tour. She was now outside in some sort of stone courtyard. The stone ended about five meters ahead of her. Beyond it was nothing but the indigo and pink hues of the waning sky. This palace seemed to float in mid air. She walked to the edge and peered cautiously over. Puffy clouds drifted aimlessly below her. The breeze blew her hair from her face. She straightened up to look around her. There was no one in sight. Mr. Po Po had wandered off, leaving her alone. She stepped onto the ledge of stone. Closing her eyes and spreading her arms, she let the breeze play along her hair and skin. She inhaled deeply. *It could end now* The thought flashed in her mind startling her. But she nodded her head. Why wait for the inevitable? She leaned forward into the wind. Her feet left the stone ledge for half a moment and she was in the arms of Piccolo. Her eyes flew open and her initial instinct was to resist. Piccolo was setting her down on the cold stone floor. Her struggles stopped and she sunk to the ground. She swallowed hard, keeping wild tears at bay.

"They are coming for me."

Piccolo knelt beside her.

"And I will fight them."

She sighed. She could not change his will.

"...I know."

She lifted her face, once again meeting the piercing gaze of those black pools. His face was firm, showing no feelings, but his eyes revealed a tumult of emotion that his lips would not express. Those eyes poured his soul to her, and she caught every drop of it in her own hearts.

"Mr. Piccolo," she found herself saying. "...Your eyes betray you."

"I know." he held her gaze. His voice remained even.

Brushing a lock of hair from her forehead, his hand traveled across her cheek, and followed her jaw line to her stubborn chin. He pulled her toward him. She closed her eyes feeling the Nemek's breath on her skin. Lips touched. The kiss was soft and slow. Dusk was upon them and the air was still. The only sound to be heard was that of the gentle kiss ending as lips parted. Syn opened her eyes and pulled away, taking his strong hand in hers. A rush of thoughts flooded her mind. She should leave now and never look back. But she knew that was impossible. Her selfish thoughts would never allow it. In the Nemek's beautiful arms, her last days could be blissfully happy. He was staring at her again, searching her face for some sign that would expose her thoughts. She shifted, uncomfortably and avoided his eyes.

"Syn, I..."

He was hurt but she silenced him with her fingers. She couldn't tell him of her inevitable death, but she could try to dissuade him from further involvement.

"There are things I can't tell you." she began.

"I know"

"They wont allow this to last." she tried, referring to the Varans she knew were coming after her. 

"I will fight them all."

She smiled. The Varans had already sealed her fate but she knew he would fight. He kissed her again and Syn gave in.

"Oh there you are Ms. Syn," The two turned to watch the genie plod his way toward them. "I'm afraid I must have finished the tour without you."

Mr. Po Po scratched his head sheepishly. Syn could not help but smile.

"That is quite all right."

Piccolo stood and helped her to her feet.

"It is growing late. We should return to Bulma's." Piccolo said.

"Oh yes, the young woman still needs to rest." Po Po agreed.

"I thank you for all you have done, Mr. Po Po." Piccolo bowed.

They exchanged farewells and soon the two were back at Bulma's. As Syn had expected, Bulma was worried and fussed over them some more. Vegeta simply scoffed and carried on his own business. He was quite a sour and brooding man. Syn went directly to her guest room and to bed, though she did not sleep till hours later.


	6. Being a Short Time for Peace

*There is a darkness inside her* Dende's words came to Piccolo as he watched Syn climb the stairs to her bedroom. Dende had approached him as Mr. Po Po led the woman out on their tour. 

"Mr. Piccolo..." Dende had started. "I fear for your friend." he paused, considering. "Do you know why she is here?"

Piccolo sighed. He had never actually gotten a straight answer to that question. He told Dende what he knew, the state he found her in, and about the androids.

"As for why she is here, is anyone's guess. There is some truth in what she has told me I know. But there is definitely more there than a common criminal."

"There is a darkness inside her, Mr. Piccolo. A darkness I cannot eliminate. She is not intending bad will, I am sure but I am still afraid."

"I will be careful." Piccolo said.

Dende shook his head.

"It is not you that I fear is in danger. She may be her own threat."

Piccolo had left the room then and walked the halls alone. He would watch her. He would protect her. He had not then realized how soon she would need his protection.

Now as the members of the household disappeared into their rooms, Piccolo was able to think in silence. Slowly, as he meditated in the comfort of his own guest room, a revelation came to him. She knows. Whatever evil is hidden within her, she knows. That is why she jumped. He chose not to confront her. She would most likely only answer with a lie. He would take care of her and she would tell him when it became necessary he knew.

Piccolo awoke before dawn the next morning like he had after every night he stayed at the Brief's household. He pulled on his violet pants and slipped out of the room. Normally the rest of the house, which now very much resembled a Motel 6, was asleep. But as he walked passed Syn's room he saw that her door was open, and the bed was empty. He descended the stairs and reached the living room. He stood at the entrance. Syn sat restlessly in the sofa across the room. She chewed vigorously at a fingernail. The dim morning light filtered through the windows, softly illuminating the room. She looked up at him as he entered but said nothing. His bare feet made a soft padding sound on the tile floor as he crossed to her. Standing at her side, he motioned to the seat beside her. She nodded and he sat down. For a while they sat in silence. She stopped biting the nail. Finally Syn spoke.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry." Piccolo replied. 

"I...uh...I've been waiting for you."

Piccolo regarded her silently out of the corners of his eye. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and she sat hugging her legs. She wore only a large T-shirt, exposing the soft flesh of her thighs. Her hair was disheveled from a restless night's sleep, a mass of loose curls about her face. Now she seemed to be relaxing.

"What is your home planet like?" she asked.

"Nemek…It is mostly like Earth, the rock, the greenery. There are no large cities, only small villages and farms. The Nemek race has advanced beyond a lot of these human needs." he gestured at the numerous gadgets around the room. He strained to remember. "No. This is my home. I was spawned here...I have been to Nemek only once for a brief time." he laughed. "I'm afraid I did not get to see the sights."

A brief pause.

"I do not miss my home; the world, the people. They disgust me...I will be glad to never step foot there again." She looked into his face and smiled. "But here it is different. I awake in the morning and feel something like joy when I look out the window and something like love when I see the people. I will miss this place when I have to leave."

She settled down in the couch and rested her head on Piccolo's chest. They sat in silence again. Piccolo suspected she had fallen asleep, her thoughts expressed. *When she has to leave* he thought. She still believes her people would come take her away. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She would probably sleep for a while.

They spent the next couple of days in a captivated state resembling paradise. There was no sign that Syn would relapse into illness and there had been no sightings of any strange green men in West City. They spent a lot of time sharing life histories. Syn told stories of her childhood, many of them sad ones that would send Bulma blubbering into Piccolo's cape. Once Syn had asked Piccolo about his childhood. He regretted to have to tell her that he spent most his life seeking revenge on Goku, the man who killed his father. Syn then asked about Goku, which sent Krillin and Bulma into a frenzied account of the many adventures they had shared with the hero.

Piccolo watched as Syn crested the hill ahead of him. She had seemed so revitalized with an indispensable energy since the night of Dende's healing. It was almost as if an immense burden had been washed away with the infection. They were in the foothills to the east before the mountains and forest where he had found Syn's ship only two weeks before. It had been a considerably warm morning and Syn had asked him to take her somewhere away from the crowded house. Piccolo reached the top of the hill and stood beside her. She was wearing a light jacked over her normal ensemble of tank and CC trousers. She pulled it close now as the breeze picked up. Piccolo wondered what it was like to be so subject to climate and temperatures. Syn smiled up to him and slipped her arm into the crook of his own.

"I would never be able to tire of this." she said.

Piccolo was unsure whether she referred to the view or him but he smiled briefly and they walked on. After a moment Syn spoke.

"What do you want, Piccolo?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean after all those years with this desire to kill this Goku and aspirations to take over the world. Now that they're gone, what do you want in life?" 

He narrowed his eyes.

"Who says they're gone?"

She studied his face and then brightened.

"Why Mr. Piccolo! Is that an attempt at humor?"

A smirk again crossed his face.

"...Tell me." She looked into his eyes.

He sighed and stopped walking to survey the land in front of him.

"My only wish is to protect the world I've come to...love. When I die I want to be certain this land will be safe."

Syn slowly shook her head.

"...And this man was pure evil." she said in disbelief.

"And you?" Piccolo continued their walk. " An entire life is left behind you, what is your wish now?"

"To live to tomorrow."

She smiled weakly. That sadness again. How long would it be before she could really leave her former life behind her? Her mood visibly lightened as they topped the next hill. Below them spread a crystalline lake. It stretched across the valley between the hills smooth and undisturbed. Not so much as a leaf marred its glass-like surface. A look of wonderment froze Syn momentarily to her place.

"I take it there are very few lakes on Varan."

Piccolo led her by the arm to the edge of the lake.

"They are non-existent. The only water on Varan is harvested in the North. Men are sent to pump the water from underground pools beneath the frozen surface of the northern lands, and it is rationed out to families every month." She slowly took in the scene. "Lets go for a swim." she said suddenly determined.

"Syn, the water is probably much colder than you might expect." Piccolo protested.

He knew that she could easily relapse into sickness. These cold-blooded creatures aren't meant for waters of this temperature. But she had already removed her jacket and boots and now paused as she wriggled out of her trousers.

"Then you will have to keep me warm."

She stepped out of the pants and moved to the edge of the water. She turned and looked back at Piccolo, waiting expectantly. With no other choice, Piccolo pulled off his cape and turban.


	7. Being a Face Off

As Syn beckoned Piccolo to follow her into the water, a shimmer of something flashed at the very edge of her vision. She turned and watched as the Varan ship disappeared in the southeast.

"No not now...It's too soon." she muttered under her breath.

She hastily waded back to shore and got back into her trousers.

"Friends of yours, I suppose."

Piccolo watched the point on the horizon where the ship had disappeared.

"Definitely not."

Her boots were on and she was pulling the jacket close to her once more. Syn looked longingly back to the lake. She would probably never have the chance to relax in that water.

"Where are they headed?"

Syn followed Piccolo's gaze. They couldn't have gone straight to her crash site. There would be nowhere for such a large craft to land.

"Canyon country is to the south. A lot of rock but no trees. That's where they are going...What do you want to do?"

Syn knew Piccolo was ready to fight. His body was tense and his eyes retained a far off look, but he was alert, thinking of battle.

"I can't hide. If we go back to the city, they will find me. I don't want to put the others in danger." She took a deep breath. "I will face them."

She would try to reason with her father. Maybe she could still die in peace.

"Let's go." 

Piccolo's cape and turban swirled to him as if from magic. He hoisted her in his arms and they took off after the ship. Bellow them, the forest quickly receded and gave way to a bare and rocky land. The sediment here was a rich red color and allowed very little greenery to sprout. Ahead of them, Syn spotted the Varan craft. It had landed near a deep chasm. The scar-like chasm ripped through the earth extending endlessly to the east and to the west. Four men were gathered outside the ship all in similar attire. Two held weapons and looked to be scanning the perimeter. They spotted Syn and Piccolo immediately and raised their weapon, shouting warnings. Syn hadn't been trying for stealth.

"Let's get down there."

Piccolo nodded and they set down. All of the men were in quarantine suits.

"Hold fire." A familiar voice ordered.

Their identities were concealed but she knew that one was her father. Piccolo gently placed her on the ground a few meters from the Varans. Facing him, Syn squeezed his arm reassuringly. She took a few steps forward toward the Varan's. The two closest to her backed away nervously, gripping their guns protectively. She smiled to herself. They feared the virus. They didn't trust that the suits were enough. They would not be much help for father if it came down to a fight.

"My dear, have you given up so soon? I thought for sure you'd be running away somewhere, thinking you'd be hidden from us."

Lord Var stepped forward. Even in the nondescript quarantine suit, he kept a regal grace.

"I'm not leaving with you. I came to save you the trouble of looking. You're wasting your time here."

She kept her chin up and her eyes steady. That grace was in her too. Her father laughed.

"We have all the time in the world. It's your time that is being wasted. Come now, dear, or I'll have to use force."

Piccolo stepped up beside her.

"Not without a fight."

Her father seemed to only now acknowledge his presence. He looked him over, possibly weighing the trouble he could cause.

"You're harboring a criminal. That's dangerous. It is best you stay out of Varan business. I appreciate that you've kept my little girl alive while she visited Earth, but now it's time she finish her sentence."

Though his face was hidden, Syn detected the vicious sneer that accompanied his words.

"Whatever her crime, I ask that you allow her to live out her sentence here. She could do you no harm."

Lord Var paused. The Varan standing beside him had remained silent until now. He laughed. Syn recognized the laugh immediately.

"Syn. You haven't told him? This man is about to die for you and for what?"

Bryn began to walk toward her. The black cloak he wore over his suit flowed with his movement.

"He will not die. I will kill myself before it comes to that." Syn stood her ground. Beside her, Piccolo clenched his fists.

"And why haven't you killed yourself yet, dear sister? I would think that would have made everything easier on yourself."

She stood aback. Her brother stopped a couple steps from her. He seemed to be frozen, studying her to find his answer. Trying to hold his invisible gaze, she glanced to Piccolo for support. He was obviously confused but he tried to hide it in his anger. Bryn came alive again.

"Yes of course...the alien. How could you be so selfish, endangering this man's life when it could have all ended?"

Syn was caught off guard. Her brother was only trying to mess with her mind, but she had to defend herself."

"He...saved my life...I didn't mean to..." she stumbled over words.

"Your life?" he scoffed and leaned in close to her face. "Face it sister, you're already dead."

Half a second later, Bryn was sprawled on the ground a few meters away. Startled Syn looked to Piccolo. The guard Varans raised their weapons. Piccolo growled warningly. He had sent a massive punch to Bryn's chest. Bryn laboriously picked himself off the ground.

"That's it!" He crouched, powering up.

Only a few Varans had ever been trained to harness and fight with their Ki but Bryn was one of them and he had an excellent master.

"Enough!" Lord Var's voice echoed through the canyon. "Perhaps I could explain to you the precarious position my daughter is in Mr...."

Piccolo did not answer. He remained in a protective stance in front of Syn. Lord Var shrugged and continued.

"None the less perhaps you may change your mind about protecting her."

"I doubt it." Piccolo said grimacing.

"You see Syn here has stolen something of much value to our people. Something that could save our race from a most certain extinction." he paused as if to make sure Piccolo understood all that was said. Piccolo remained where he was. Somehow satisfied, her father continued.

"Syn carries with her a deadly virus. With this virus we could colonize a planet more fitting to our needs."

"And destroy an entire civilization." Syn added her composure regained.

"So far I'm not impressed."

Piccolo's tone was dry. Syn's father shrugged once more nonchalantly but when he spoke again his voice was more urgent.

"The virus is inside Syn. Whether you succeed in keeping me from her or not, she will be dead in a week. You are taking an unnecessary risk for her."

Piccolo turned his back to the Varan men and faced Syn. His countenance remained strong and Syn nearly collapsed beneath the gaze of those dark orbs. She struggled for words. A tear escaped and made its way down her olive cheek. Piccolo swept it away. His beautiful face softened as he spoke.

"I will not leave you."

Even as the words were spoken, a Ki blast was discharged from Bryn's hands and pounded into Piccolo's ribs. He was hurled to the side and Syn was thrown backward, meeting the hard ground with a thud. Looking up, Syn saw that the two now hovered at a face off. In one quick movement Piccolo's cloak and turban fell away from him. He powered up. She backed up but saw that she was at the edge of the chasm. She could only watch.

Bryn advanced first with an explosive roar. Piccolo swept in to meet his charge. They collided, Bryn taking the offensive and Piccolo deflecting the attacks easily. There was a long series of attacks and blocks too quick for Syn to follow. Piccolo was the first to land a punch to Bryn's helmet. They withdrew and Piccolo waited surprise written on his face. Bryn was shaking his head recovering from the blow.

It had affected him but there was no damage to his helmet. That was understandable. The quarantine suits were designed to be impenetrable to most attacks. Just in case a host got brave and tried to rebel against the doctors who monitored and ran tests on them. Piccolo recovered from his surprise quickly and braced himself for the next attack. 

The two converged again and there was another fury of kicks and punches. This time Bryn took several blows to the head and gut before they separated again. Bryn was breathing heavily and held his side favoring the wounds. Piccolo remained calm. Syn saw that purple blood trickled from a wound in his side. Bryn's first surprise attack. It was effective but Piccolo was now alert and would not allow him to get a hit in again. Bryn held out his hands in front of him and yelled something Syn could not comprehend. A ball of energy formed between his hands. With a final yell, the ball left his hands in a beam of light. Piccolo shouted his own words of power and met the blast with one of his own. Each struggled to drive his charge through his opponent's forces. Sweat began to bead on Piccolo's forehead. Bryn grunted with the effort. After a moment of stand still, Piccolo roared and a burst of his energy was added to his charge. Bryn's beam was dispersed as the blast ripped towards him. He threw himself to the ground, narrowly escaping the explosion as the blast met rock. Syn was only a few feet from where he fell. He looked up and saw her. He scrambled to his feet and gripped her by the shoulders.

"You can't defeat him, Bryn." she stayed composed. He would not harm her.

"I know that now." His voice was desperate.

He shoved her backward and she fell, head first into the canyon. She screamed involuntarily. The rock flew by. She saw a flash of green and she was in Piccolo's arms again. He smelled of dirt a sweat but it was pleasant.

"That was cowardly." Piccolo's eyes burned with anger.

"Yes, my brother knows he can't win in a fight. They will try something else."

They hovered where they were.

"I will destroy them first." 

Piccolo looked up to the top of the cliff.

"No," she faltered, "You can't kill them." The two guards were now pointing their guns down the canyon. "My father is very powerful. He is an admired leader and has ruled for decades. If he does not return, the Varans will be at a loss. They depend on his leadership and count on Bryn to be able to follow in his path...I just need to think."

Piccolo looked back to the cliff top and the armed men tensed up. With out a word he flew through the canyon back toward the north. They stayed low to the ground and reached the forest quickly.


	8. Being the Truth

"He's following us..." Syn couldn't see her brother but he wouldn't let them go easily.

"I know...I can sense him." Piccolo said evenly. "We will lose him here."

They entered the forest. They flew quickly, weaving in and out of the trees. Piccolo never stayed on a steady coarse, constantly shifting directions. They somehow made it into the mountains and within an hour, they stopped on a small human-sized jagged opening deep in the mountain. They landed on a crag of rock jutting out from the mouth. Syn looked over the edge into the dizzying abyss. She could not see the forest floor. Piccolo motioned for her to follow him into the cave mouth. She squeezed inside behind him in silence. It was pitch black. She felt around in front of her until she brushed Piccolo's back. His flesh was warm even after being exposed to this mountain air.

She followed him down a twisting corridor, often stumbling over rocks or the irregular surface of the floor. He would steady her then but remained quiet. Finally they stopped. Piccolo left her for a moment but she knew he was still near. There was a sound like as of rocks scraping metal and then a lamp was lit. Syn squinted in the sudden light though it was dim. The small lantern illuminated the room. It was small and occupied only by the lantern and a pallet with blankets in the corner.

"What is this place?" Syn asked finally. Her voice sounded strange in the immense silence.

"It is where I stay." His back was to her. Syn made no reply but he went on. "This is my home. It is rare that I would stay so long in the city but...something kept me there."

The dim light played along the contours of his back deeply defining each muscle. His shirt was ripped and Syn remembered the wound he had suffered. She could see that purple blood was crusted to his skin. She approached him. 

"You're hurt."

"I heal fast."

He faced her and wiped away the crusted blood. There was a small scab but no more bleeding. The wound had closed up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was holding his voice in check, but Syn saw the emotion in his face.

"I..." She opened her mouth to defend her actions but all reason seemed to have left her. 

She hadn't wanted to get Piccolo or his friends involved, but she knew it had been too late for that since Piccolo saved her from the androids.

"I wanted to protect you. I just wanted to get away from you...to find some place to die alone...I told myself every day that I would leave but..." She trailed off. Tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them away. She would remain strong. "But every morning, I would get up before dawn and you would be there. And I think I wanted you to be there. You made me want to live. I had considered myself dead long ago, before the virus. The morning I woke up and you weren't there...I knew I couldn't leave yet. You deserved more."

She reached up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and lifted his own hand to clasp hers. She waited for a response. 

"...You're cold."

Piccolo pulled a blanket from his pallet and draped it around her shoulders. He rubbed her arms to get her cold blood circulating. She allowed herself to fall into his embrace. She laid her cheek against his chest and he rested his chin on her head. She felt his breath on her forehead and listened to the steady rhythm of his single heartbeat. Suddenly exhausted, she relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes. Perhaps sensing her fatigue, Piccolo picked her up and laid her in his pallet. He sat down next to her.

"I will not let you die." His voice came steady and determined.

"You have no choice." she said rolling over to face away from him.

"Dende can heal you."

She knew that wasn't so but could not argue with him. The Nemek could not heal her. He could not ascertain the nature of the evil in her body. He could not stop the virus. Its vileness coursed through every vein and pumped through her hearts. She could feel it. She closed her eyes to feign sleep and heard Piccolo move off the pallet. Now Piccolo had hope, and she knew that hope would only be shattered. She had told him what he deserved to know. Now she had no choice but to leave. She could not feed his false hopes. Her father would not rest until he had her or she was dead. Better the latter. 

So she waited. An interminable amount of time passed before she was sure that Piccolo would be asleep. She rolled over. He was nowhere in the room. She slowly rose from her bed. Though puzzled by his absence she proceeded to search the room for something that could be used as a weapon. It was completely empty. There was only one way to go. She picked up the flickering lantern and made her way out the winding corridor. It was a freezing night. Stars blanketed a clear night sky. There seemed to be no moon out so the only light came from the stars and her lantern, which softly illuminated the rock around her. She looked into the abyss below her. Darkness swallowed the rock. She tossed the lantern over the edge. The small sphere of light momentarily revealed sharp outcroppings of stone before diminishing into nothingness.

"Goodbye Piccolo." she said under her breath. "This is the only way."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. For a third time she felt the thrill of falling and welcomed the end that would come. Something caught her arm. Her fall jerked to a halt. Her body wrenched around at the sudden change in gravity and twisted her arm painfully. She winced in pain.

"Piccolo, you have to let me die." She cried.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, dear sis."

Her brother pulled her up to him by the arm and grabbed her around the stomach. Syn struggled to free herself. 

"If you keep moving like that I might drop you."

"That's the general idea."

She elbowed him in the gut but his hold was strong.

"Piccolo!" she yelled. He had to be near. She hoped he was.


	9. Being an End for Means

Unable to rest, Piccolo had flown to the mountain's apex and stood motionless watching the sky around him but seeing nothing. *She will be dead in a week* The words echoed in his mind. He could save her. Dende could heal her. The sickness had not returned since her last fit. If Dende knew what he was looking for, he could extinguish it. But he thought back to his conversation with Dende. He had known there was something inside her and...His thoughts were interrupted by a distant cry. He jumped from his post and hung in the air. He quickly oriented on the sound and dove after it. When he reached the entrance to his cave, he could still hear the sounds of struggling to the south. Without hesitation he took off again. He could just barely make out a glimmer in the distance. Perhaps the starlight glinting off that Varan's armored suit. Slowly he gained on him. He could make out two figures now.

"Piccolo!!" Syn's voice called.

Bryn looked back and saw him. With a burst of energy he sped up. Piccolo growled. The gap between them was widening again. He strained to keep up, an aura of light surrounding him as his power rose. The lizard could not beat him on the battlefield, but his speed was exceptional. They were over the forest now and reaching the canyon. Piccolo watched them descend to the ground. Moments later Piccolo reached the ship. It was much larger than the pod Syn had arrived in though similarly honeycomb-shaped. Its platform ramp was already raised and the door was sliding closed. Smoke billowed out from below the ship. It was starting to move.

"No way. Not now you don't."

He flew up to the door. It was almost sealed. He could just fit his hands into the opening. With a grunt, he gripped the sides and pulled. Metal crunched and the hull ripped as he forced the panel open. Piccolo first met the barrel of one of the Varan guard's gun. Acting quickly, he grabbed the gun and pulled. The guard lost his balance and fell forward. Piccolo gripped him by the neck and threw him out of the ship behind him. He slammed into the ground headfirst and didn't move. Piccolo stepped inside the entrance. Scanning the room quickly he took account of the surroundings. Bryn stood in front of Syn possessively at the back of the ship. Her hands were manacled but she was conscious. Syn's father was standing up from his seat behind the cockpit. The other Varan guard was at the controls.

"Stop the ship." Piccolo commanded.

The guard reacted nervously but started to obey.

"Stay on course!" Lord Var stepped forward. "You have no business here."

Piccolo scoffed. He lifted a hand toward the ships control panel and let loose a Ki blast that ripped through the metal and sent shrapnel along with the guard flying across the room. The guard hit the opposite wall with a grunt. There was a shudder as the ship lost its purchase, hovering in the air for flight, and dropped to the ground. Syn and Lord Var struggled to keep their footing as the floor shook.

"Bryn. Get rid of this nuisance."

"Yes, sir." Bryn turned to face Piccolo once again. "This ends now, alien."

As he spoke, he powered up, a similar aura of light forming around his body. With a cry of rage, Piccolo made the first assault. His fist was blocked and Bryn laughed in scorn. Furious, Piccolo launched into battle. They fought in the center of the ship's huge chamber. Piccolo concentrated on finding a way through the Varan's blocks and waited for an opening. Bryn deflected his blows with his arms, managing to hold his ground. An unexpected right jab to Bryn's jaw forced him to dodge aside. Piccolo was now able to gain ground and forced Bryn back. He dodged and weaved the attacks but was forced against the wall. The lizard pushed off and flipped over Piccolo's harmless punch. Bryn twisted around and kicked Piccolo between the shoulder blades. He slammed into the wall but recovered quickly. He rolled away from a Ki blast that sent more shrapnel from the hull flying.

"No! You're damaging the ship!" Lord Var yelled, distressed.

Piccolo glanced toward him and then looked back to his opponent. He hovered in a crouched position, breathing heavily.

"Stop this foolishness." Piccolo tried, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

With that strong suit he couldn't get close to him.

"Piccolo." Syn called up to him. "They aren't going to stop. This wont end until I am dead."

Distracted Piccolo caught a Ki blast to the back.

"Aaarggh!" Piccolo spun around to reorient on his attacker. "Nooo!!" he yelled gathering Ki between his hands in front of him and blasting Bryn in the gut. 

He would not kill this man as Syn wished but he could not kill her either. Bryn smashed into the ground landing near the entrance a safe distance from the Varans. 

"I will not allow this!" Syn's father bellowed, clenching his fists in front of him. His voice took a more sadistic tone. "Perhaps it is time we found a new host."

Confused, Piccolo looked to where Bryn had fallen. He was getting up.

"Understood, father."

He nodded to his lord and turned his attention to the guard moaning at the back of the ship. He pulled the guard up by the arm. Syn struggled in her bonds.

"Noo! Piccolo now!!!"

Piccolo shook his head, battling with his thoughts. Piccolo roared with furious rage.

"Ma-Ko-SEN!" He yelled.

He shoved his fists out in front of him. Twin Ki beams shot from his fists. The beams hit the guard in the chest as Bryn tried to remove his helmet. The blast knocked the guard and Bryn into the wall. The Varan's chest smoked and sizzled where the beam had hit. Disgusted, Bryn shoved him aside and stood up. Sweat coursed down Piccolo's face. His heart raced and a pain gnawed on his back. He turned to Syn. There was a look of desperation on her face and she stood uncertainly watching the scene. Syn's father laughed. There was the sound of a gun cocking.

"He can't do it."

As Piccolo swung to face the Lord, the laser blast cannoned into his shoulder. He jerked back and fell to his knees. The sound of the laser re-cocking sounded in his ears. 

"Kill me!!!"

Syn's voice echoed in his head. With blurred vision, he saw Syn's face. Tears streamed down her face. *No more* he thought forcing himself to his feet. He touched his fore and middle finger of his good arm to his forehead. He felt the energy gather within his arm.

"Ma-Kan-Ko-SapPU!!!" he roared extending his arm. 

Two blasts were released from his fingers, one straight and the other spiraling around the first, heading toward Syn's frail form. Before the blast could find its mark, Bryn stepped in its path, taking the blast full into his chest. The power of the Nemek's attack hurled Bryn backward causing a collision with a surprise stricken Syn. The siblings struck the ground. The father stood frozen, stunned. His laser had dropped to the floor. 

Piccolo crossed the floor to stand beside the fallen Bryn. His special beam cannon had penetrated the suit, tearing into his flesh.

"It would have been an honorable thing to sacrifice oneself to save a loved ones life."

Bryn gasped for air. "My cause was noble. I did it to save my race."

Piccolo glanced to Syn. She lay motionless a few feet away.

"Perhaps. You will see if your ends justified your means."

Bryn made as if to protest but he fell into a fit of choking before his body slackened and he was gone. Piccolo left to Syn's side. He knelt beside her, hesitating to touch her lest she be hurt. She groaned and opened her large jade eyes. She tried to move but winced in pain and laid back down. Then he saw the blood. The blue essence dampened her shirt above her right breast. He moved to wipe the blood away. A shard of metal had speared through her ribcage. She tried to speak.

"Don't move."

She lifted her hand laboriously to his wounded shoulder. He caught her hand in his and held it.

"It's nothing...just rest."

She shuddered and began to cough. He shifted and lifted her head into his lap. Her olive green complexion was beginning to pale.

"It hurts..." she said weakly.

"Yes it does." 

Involuntary tears were forming in his eyes. He smoothed her locks back from her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Piccolo?..."

Her jade eyes held a faraway look as if seeing something beyond this world. He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I'll never leave you...I promise."

She closed her eyes. Tears traveled down her paling cheeks. She convulsed in a sob. It was the only sound in the room. Piccolo clenched his eyes shut, holding his own tears back. He felt her relax in his arms.

"Nooo!" he moaned.

The tears fell. He pulled her limp body close and rocked her in his lap. In a moment he gathered her up in his arms and lifted her from the ground. He reached beneath her and pulled the steel rod from between her ribs. The metal dropped to the floor and resounded throughout the chamber. Piccolo walked passed Lord Var and paused at the exit. The Varan still stood stunned. In one moment he had lost both son and daughter.

"You should leave this place."

Piccolo stepped out of the wreckage of the ship. In one fluid movement, he was in the air and heading back to the mountains.


End file.
